


别对我说谎第44章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第44章

康叔挂了电话，立马打给了董事长，“董事长，我看到邵经理进了1402号房，一直没有出来。少爷开的就是1402号房。我打了几个电话给少爷，少爷都没接。刚刚接电话的是尚雪臣那个小子。他说少爷一直和他在一块儿，没有其他人在。”

“我会打电话给酒店经理，让他给你房卡。”

尚雪臣睡的迷糊间，好像听到有人在房里走动，抬头看了一眼好像是季书平。他只觉得自己是在做梦，季书平喝了迷药一时半会儿醒不过来，他一定是在做梦。想到这里，又放心倒进了枕头里。

季书平端着酒杯进了房，胳膊穿过尚雪臣的后颈，把他勾起了身，尚雪臣眯着眼看他，季书平低头看他，对他说了一句，“你回来了啊。”然后捏开他的下巴把酒往里灌。尚雪臣因他这一句“你回来了”没反抗，目光定在他的脸上，乖乖喝了酒，喝的太急嘴角流出些，顺着喉咙流进了衬衣领口。

喂他喝完了酒，季书平才把他放平，转身把酒杯摆上了床头柜子上，尚雪臣看着那酒杯想到自己递给季书平的那一杯，开了口，“我又做梦了？”本该睡着的季书平现在却在给他灌酒，他想这只能是个梦。

季书平回身食指点上了他的眉心，“是的，你又做梦了。眉头都皱的厉害了。”

他看着季书平想，大概是自己给季书平下药觉得有愧于他，所以梦里季书平反过来喂他喝酒。

“这次又会做什么样的梦？”尚雪臣想起之前做过的梦就觉得难过。

季书平低头舔掉了他嘴角残留的酒渍，“放心，会是个好梦。”

“什么样的梦算是好梦？”

“你想要的在梦里都有就是好梦。”

尚雪臣又睡过去了，季书平窝在他的怀里，感受他的皮肤一点点的变烫。尚雪臣睡的不太安稳，浑身焦躁，开始磨牙，磨得咯吱咯吱响。季书平把食指伸进他的嘴里，卡进他的后槽牙让他咬住，嘴里的异物感让本就睡的不太安稳的尚雪臣睁开了眼。

他睁眼看见季书平把手指塞在自己的嘴里，心想这是一个奇怪的梦，自己焦躁变得奇怪，季书平也随着他的梦变得奇怪。看他醒了，季书平的手指从他嘴里退出来，尚雪臣在他的手指快要离开时，咬着他的指头吸了一口。

吸完还问，“你在干什么？”明明能够问这句话的人该是季书平才对。

“我在找你的诚实开关。门牙是笑的时候展现的，犬齿是用来撕咬的，臼齿是说不出口的话都狠狠咬住的。人类的臼齿是诚实的开关，是比性器官还私密的地方。只要碰触到，让咬着的臼齿松开，那些不能说出口的话就都会出来。”

尚雪臣摇摇头，不知道是因为热的难受摇的头还是觉得季书平的话说的不对摇的头，好像又都有。摸到季书平的手，带上他环过自己的腰，顺着脊柱往下去，直接往裤子里伸，“不对啊。人的诚实开关怎么会是臼齿呢？该是胡桃器官才对啊。最起码那是身体诚实的开关。”他感觉自己在梦里一定是疯了，好像清楚着自己的行为表示着什么，可又好像不清楚，总之他心痒难耐。

季书平的手指顺着臀缝找到入口，曲起食指，在尚雪臣毫无准备下进去了一根。可他不觉得难受扭动着腰身贴近了季书平，中指曲起又进去了一根，尚雪臣弓起背，喘着气问他，“找到了吗？”

中指抠在肠壁上，上下的滑动，和平时浏览股市用中指滑动着鼠标上的滚轮一样，没什么技巧，摸着粗糙，觉得有些新奇，“好像找到了。”

“嗯。”尚雪臣颤着声带回答。

那我们玩一个游戏，玩诚实游戏。”季书平抠着小硬点，越发的懂得这开关的奥妙，他领悟能力高，只摸索着抠那么一两下大概就明白如何拿这电流开关控制住尚雪臣。尚雪臣的眼角跟着泛了红看起来又不像是因为难过红的眼，扭腰贴紧季书平的地方倒是先于他的意识在诚实向季书平发俏皮。季书平掌控了他的诚实开关。

尚雪臣揪着他的浴袍，混乱的用上了哭腔，“我不想玩什么游戏。我有点发热。”

季书平低头亲他的额头，“没关系，这是在你的梦里，你可以自在的想做你想做的，可以随意的说你想说的。”

尚雪臣抬起泛粉的脸庞看他，没错这是在梦里，因为季书平醒着，而自己的手脚软绵无力，事情的发展离奇古怪，只有因为这是梦才是合理的。

一想到这是个梦，尚雪臣顿时放下心来。把他的手从自己的身体里拽了出来，“其实我有尾巴。”带着季书平的手往上移了一点，那里有个小凹洞，“我的尾巴在这里。”

“这里是尾椎骨。”

尚雪臣听着季书平的回答只呵呵呵的笑，笑里带着傻气，“我知道啊，可这是我的梦里。我说什么就是什么。不要像上次，明明是我自己的梦却还是你说什么是什么。”

“我上次在你的梦里说了什么？”

尚雪臣没理，自顾自的说话，“你看人类真聪明，尾巴是弱点就给退化掉了。可是没有用，人类的弱点还是会有，不是退化掉的尾巴就会是其他的什么。”季书平的手掌覆着他的臀，尚雪臣的手盖在他的手掌上，把无关紧要的话又强调一遍，“这是我的尾巴。”手顺着季书平的胳膊一路往上来，越过肩膀，划过脖颈，摸上了季书平的脸，“这是我的顾虑。”

“我上次在你的梦里说了什么？”

尚雪臣的脸越发的红，身体不安的扭动，汗湿了头发，带潮了睫毛，“这次和上次一样不是个好梦。上次的梦里你说玩了10年腻了，让我结账走人。这次的梦里，你还没让我走呢，我就开始难受，身体到处都烫的很。”

他坐起了身，和在超市玩具架前闹脾气的孩子一样，“不行不行，我先走，我先不要你了这样我就不会难受，身体也就不会发烫，一会儿梦醒了就好。”

季书平一把抱住压下了他，“相信我这次不会是噩梦，我们在一起过了十年了，这是第十一年了。”

“你说这是第十一年？”尚雪臣看着他笑了，“没错，我今年二十七岁，是第十一年了。” 

原本季书平只是哄他，可听他的回答又觉得不对劲，感觉他藏着太多自己不知道的东西。季书平的一条腿卡进他的腿缝，用自己的大腿别开尚雪臣的腿，却被尚雪臣夹紧，“不行不行，我不喜欢这样。我不喜欢你把我弄的很痛。”

听他这样说，季书平拿起了床头酒店摆好的润滑，褪掉尚雪臣的裤子，挤了润滑往他两腿间抹，问他，“这样可以吗？”

尚雪臣松了劲儿躺平，他全身发烫诚实的回答，“凉凉的，很舒服。你再多抹一点儿给我降温。”

预备工作做的谨慎细致又很慢，嘴上说着不喜欢被弄痛的尚雪臣这次身体却表现的异常着急。他烫的喉咙干燥，急需解渴，季书平手指带上的凉意没能让他降下温来，反而越发的让他急躁。尚雪臣的呼吸开始不顺畅像是在多发过敏的春天，呼吸道变窄，张大口都吸不全一口气，他只有嘴里不断念着，“我好难受！”

扭着腰的在床单上蹭，越蹭身体越往上游，不知不觉头顶上了床头。他反手抓着床头，指甲一路划着床顶木板发出比猫叫更刺耳的噪音。可他热的只想狠命抓挠一样东西，根本不在意这声音是不是悦耳。抓了半天终于发现这不是解决的办法，抬头看见季书平才醒悟过来，他才是解决方案。于是起身扑上了季书平，在他身上大力的蹭着挠着，明明被抓挠的人是季书平，可发出求饶的声音却是他，“我好难受！我真的好难受！你快帮帮我！”

季书平任由他在自己的身上抓出一条条的血杠，还是不动，只躺着看他直往自己身上贴。有种终于撒了口恶气的感觉，掐着他的下巴，问他，“是不是你先勾引我的？”

尚雪臣迷茫的睁着眼，他现在什么都听不太进去，晃着脑袋蹭着季书平的脸颊，“什么？”

“是你先勾引我的。在外面就勾引，到了酒店还在勾引。你总是用这种手段来对付我，来吃定我。你说你是不是活该？”

尚雪臣压根不在意季书平说着他的罪状，只扒着他的浴袍，啃咬他的胸口，手急躁的往下寻。季书平不想让他那么容易得逞，抓着他的手腕不让他往下去。

这一阻止终于让尚雪臣急出了眼泪，双手环住季书平的脖子，小声的哀求，“求你了，快给我。这是我的梦里，你不能每次在我的梦里出现都这么的霸道。我讨厌你这样对我！”

听他哭唧唧的请求，季书平终于要大发慈悲的给他解渴，翻身压上了他，只在他身体里探了个头，还没完全贴上他，他就抓着季书平的手臂，把自己往下拖，扎实的贴上了他的小腹。直接蹭着季书平的小腹，急切的说，“快点儿！我好渴！”

“你不是不喜欢我动作粗暴吗？怎么自己急了？”

尚雪臣陷在枕头里摆着头，抓着季书平的手臂不放，腰不住的朝着季书平又贴又蹭，自己像是得了鼻炎不通气，带的脑子发胀发热，总之是难受。他想要通气，抓着季书平的手臂上留下了指痕，“你快动起来！我好难受！”

季书平不在意他死命掐着自己的手臂，扶上他的腰，终于要给他舒缓。尚雪臣只觉得春潮漫卷袭来，抚平皮下的焦躁因子，身体终于不再折磨他，让他舒服的喘全了一口气。可也就那么一会儿接着便是狂风暴雨掀的他四荤八素的在颠倒，雷电狂击的酥麻排山倒海的淹过他，可他只觉得内心喜欢，鼻子也终于通了气，呼出的热气赶不上动作，气息都被颠的乱了。可他还是抓着季书平的手臂不放，生怕他停了或者慢了，他不想在那样难受了。

脑子被舒缓的有了片刻的清醒，这感觉不是第一次有，像是重温旧梦，他想起季书平别墅里最里间房的那张床，床幔晃动的时候像是被风带过，其实是他们在那张床上翻来覆去带的幔子不停晃动。他想起了那个时候，于是脚趾蜷缩着，双腿缠上了季书平的腰。

季书平像是很久没遇到这样亲切的待遇有点受宠若惊，一时间停了下来去看他，尚雪臣不满意他的停滞，圈他圈的更紧，“别停！”季书平听话的继续，尚雪臣满足的觉得这果真是自己的梦，可以随意的发号施令。

于是他在自以为的梦境里开始了肆无忌惮，“用力点！我那里痒，你用力点给我挠！”

季书平俯下身子，更用力快速的顶弄他，尚雪臣只觉得自己的身体得到了满意，不再难受的折磨着他的心。身体一舒缓，嘴上继续抖搂着对季书平的不满，反正这是在梦里不是吗？

“我不喜欢你那样对我，我喜欢你温柔些。你对我凶的话，我就会难过的想到那些画面。我怕疼。”

“你还怪我吗？”

“我没资格去怪你。”

“这是什么意思？”

尚雪臣没有直面这个问题，他想反正这是自己的梦，只说自己想说的，不要说一些坏的来破坏这一场美梦。接着絮絮叨叨倒出自己的不喜欢，“我不喜欢你给我吃苦瓜，不喜欢你总是逼着我想那个承诺，不喜欢别人看出我们的关系尬尴，也不喜欢周媛给你冲咖啡。”

季书平的动作更加的厉害，尚雪臣的声音又开始跟着他的动作要变调，他质问着，“我给你的全都是不喜欢？”

“呃啊，”尚雪臣喘着气一个字一个字的从嘴里往外掉，“我喜欢你给我弹奏的小夜曲，给我吃的甜瓜条，喜欢看你戴着我给你的木戒指，喜欢你在梦里轻轻的给了我一个吻。”尚雪臣仰头亲在了他的嘴角，“像这样，很轻，可是我很喜欢。”

“你喜欢我对你温柔些？”

“因为你对我温柔的时候，我才能相信你不是冷酷自私的人。”他拉开自己的领口，“我知道你喜欢我汗湿的脖子。”季书平顺势低头，咬在他的脖子，尚雪臣抱住他的头，蹭着他的脸，“我还喜欢你亲我胸的时候。”

听他这么提议，季书平的手从下往上解着他的扣子。尚雪臣躺平看上去一脸的享受，等扣子都解开了，他抓着季书平的手在自己的前胸游走，“医生和我说调节系统障碍影响了消化系统。所以我难过的时候总是会胃先痛，我觉得这个医生在放屁。”他抓着季书平的手停在了自己的左胸，“明明是心出了问题啊。可他和我说是胃。医生还说，除了药物治疗还需要被支持的环境这样才会好。所以我后来就不去看医生了，因为我没有家人了，也没有朋友不会有人来鼓励我。不过你看我是不是长的还有一点好看？所以贴上来的人会因为我好看说好听的话，我就当自己是被鼓励了。这样我每天都在开心，记忆不会闪回出现危险的片段，情绪也不会崩溃。可是你出现了，我早该知道你危险，不能去招惹，可我偏偏忍不住。”说着就要去捶打季书平，“你对我一点都不好，你还让我发了病，让我难受。”

“你不止是有一点的好看。”季书平低头亲在他的心口，细细的舔吻，透过皮肤能感受到心跳。尚雪臣挺起胸，拉着他的手放上自己的右胸，“这里也要。”

“这里可不是心脏的位置。”

“可是我想要。”

人也就一张嘴，季书平只有腾出一只手去搓弄落空的右胸口。尚雪臣舒服的直仰头，心口的灼热似乎缓解了很多。

“季书平，下面也别停。”

季书平抱起了尚雪臣，两人面对面坐着，尚雪臣主动摆起了腰，“这个梦真的好长。”

“喜欢的梦就该做的长点。”

“我会沉迷在这个梦里出不去。”

“那你舒服吗？”

尚雪臣胡乱的点着头，“舒服，我还想要更舒服。”

“我喜欢你。”

尚雪臣停下了动作，摇着头，推着季书平的肩膀，“不行不行，这不让我舒服。”

季书平不让他走，托着他的屁股钉紧了他，“那你听了开心吗？”

尚雪臣摇着头没说开不开心，嘴里只说着，“不行，不行。”

他被放倒在床尾，头倒吊着，眼前的景象都是倒转的。季书平像是生气了，顶他顶的厉害，他都快跐溜到了地上。余光瞥到从挡着客厅和房间的那堵墙，墙根下面露出一个鞋头。尚雪臣惊叫着起身，抱住季书平的后背，“外面有人！”

季书平拉过被子，围住了尚雪臣朝外光裸的后背，手摸着他的后脑勺，按着他靠在了自己的肩膀上。动作没停，仍旧带着他上下的颠动，只是亲着他的脖颈安慰他，“你看错了，外面没人。”可自己的眼睛却往墙外瞟，他看着对面的那堵墙亲着尚雪臣的后颈，“想要就叫出声。”

“呃......季书平……我想要。”

“大声点！”

“嗯啊——，季书平，我还想要！”

外头的门似乎发出了声响，季书平收回分了的心，专心致志用在尚雪臣的身上，“你想要，那我就给你。”

尚雪臣的嘴一直就没停过，不是叫唤着出声，就是在絮絮叨叨说着话，“季书平，我其实不喜欢玩摇摇车，我喜欢玩跷跷板，那是两个人才能玩的不会显得那么孤单，不过我们这样也像是在玩跷跷板，就是贴的有些太近了。季书平，我给你的木盒要收好，我的心还在外面没进去。季书平，我的弹珠还在不在？”

康叔红着一张脸站在门外，手里的手机还显示着在通话状态。他刚刚就躲在那堵墙后面，他看着两个人在床上抱坐着，床铺被带出了声响，两人的声音放肆的叫唤，他好像看到了他家少爷伏在另外一个人肩膀上的那双眼，就那么恶狠狠的盯着他，他从没见过少爷那样的神情，让他一时吓软了腿。康叔平复了一下心情，他重新把手机贴在了耳朵上，“董事长？”

“里面几个人？”

“只有两个人。”

“所以你就只是想让我听这种东西？”

康叔听出了电话里头的人有些愠怒，“不是的，董事长，我亲眼看见了邵经理走进了1402号房。”

“想办法把酒店监控拷回来给我看！”

康叔被挂了电话，靠在走廊的墙角抱着头蹲了下去，他着实被吓着了，不是因为撞见不可言说的事，而是那双眼睛，隔着距离准确无误的瞄准了他，让他脊背生凉。


End file.
